Everlasting
by Starlettangel
Summary: Chapter 3! The trio graduates and Harry goes away. Will feelings change between him and Hermione when he returns? HHr, RL, GN
1. End of an Era

Everlasting  
  
Written By: ~Starlett~  
Genere: Romance/Action/Adventure  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione (of course it's me!)  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1: The End of an Era  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sat silently by the fireside for the last time. The date was June 26, 1998, Graduation Day.  
  
So much had happened that year; Voldemort's defeat being the most dominant, and the bloodiest. Harry remembered viewing the battlefield after he, Ron, Hermione, Neville Longbottom and Professor Dumbledore had finally suceeded in defeating Voldemort. Dead bodies everywhere, each with its' own surprised look carved forever on their pale faces. Tonks had fought bravely, and will be remembered by the trio fondly. Moody had been killed by Rodolphus Lestrange, who was still enraged that Moody had imprisioned him and his wife in the first place. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been killed moments later by a swarm of angry Aurors.  
  
The worst part of all Harry thought, was the death of Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew, that sly worm, knew silver easily killed a werewolf, stabbed a silver knife through his back, instantly killing him. Harry painfully remembered Lupin's shocked look as he plummeted downwards, cold as ice. Arthur Weasley was quick and killed Peter before he had a chance to end another's life. In his heart, Harry knew Pettigrew's soul would stay on the mortal side for a long time. He remembered the swams of wizards attacking Bellatrix and Rodolphus after the death of Moody. Harry had watched the green flash of light and had seen the lifeless bodies soon after.  
  
"Serves that witch right" he thought angrily to himself. Her soul wouldn't be crossing over anytime soon either.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger," Professor McGonagalls stern voice cut into Harry's thoughts. He turned to see the ageing professor climb up though the open portrait hole.  
  
"It is time," she said. They stood up quietly, but only Ron followed McGonagall out. Harry and Hermione hung back. Hermione nervously fixed her gold gleaming Head Girl badge so it lay straight against her white robes. Smiling she turned to Harry.  
  
"Come here you" she said. Harry came over and Hermione took his Head Boy badge from his hand. She pinned it on nice and straight and stood back to look at him.  
  
"Thanks Herm, I don't know what I'd do without you" Harry said smiling gratefully at her.  
  
"Not a lot I'm guessing," Hermione joked. Her smile faded and her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Oh come here," Harry said, opening his arms to her. Hermione collapsed into them, crying silently.  
  
"It'll only be three years," Harry murmured into her soft hair. Harry had been accepted by the Ministry of Magic to become and Auror while Hermione was going to a London University to earn a teaching degree.  
  
"Three years, that seems like forever" Hermione sniffed, looking up at him with her watery brown eyes. Harry kissed her forehead.  
  
"It'll be gone sooner than you think," he assured her. He squeezed her gently.  
  
"Come on Herm, don't you have a speech to make?" he said smiling at her. Hermione had been made validictorian of their graduating class and Harry and Ron couldn't be prouder.  
  
Hermione grinned and together they walked out of the Common Room, as Ron had done, for the very last time.  
  
"Welcome, graduating students, and honored guests," Professor Albus Dumbledore started, rising from his seat. The chatter in the Great Hall died down instantly and every pair of eyes focused on Dumbledore.  
  
"After the eventful year, I am pleased to present the Hogwarts Graduating Class of 1998!" he said, guesturing to the hundred or so students clad in white robes and gold trim.  
  
"I am also pleased to present our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy, Harry Potter," there was applause as Harry and Hermione stood up to be recongnized.  
  
"Miss Granger is also the validictorian of this class, and I know she has an interesting speech prepared for us this afternoon," Dumbledore said, nodding to Hermione. Hermione, pink-faced, walked down to where Dumbledore is.  
  
"Sonorus" Dumbledore muttered, pointing at Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and began her speech.  
  
"Good afternoon honored guests, staff, and fellow Graduates," she began. Her voice trembled a bit, but she held her head high and continued.  
  
"My seven years at Hogwarts were the best seven years of my life..." she continued to tell everyone what had changed her during the seven years.  
  
"Congratulations to the Class of 1998, we have suceeded with our magical knowledge and are all now ready to face what comes to us." she concluded. The Hall rang with applause as Hermione returned to her seat. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, standing up.  
  
"You will come forth and recieve your diplomas, signifying you have completed your seven years here. Hannah Abbot," she said. Hannah came up and got her diploma. Professor McGonagall continued down the list.  
  
At "Hermione Granger," there was loud applause.  
  
"Harry Potter," the crowd went silent. Harry stood up and went over to McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter has also recieved the award for his bravery and courage on June 18, 1998," she said, presenting him with his diploma and golden shield. The hall burst into applause, and Harry was sure he heard the Weasley twins yelling "Go knock em dead Harry!" He smiled to himself. They never would change.  
  
After the ceremony, the graudates mingled amongst themselves, congratulating one another and wishing everyone good luck.  
  
"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione said, hugging him. Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah, you too. That was some speech Herm," he said. Hermione blushed. Ron came running over.  
  
"Harry mate, congrats on your award," he said, slapping him on the back.  
  
"You too Hermione, great speech" Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Oh come on Ron, you weren't paying attention," Hermione teased.  
  
"Yes I was...most of the time" Ron said indignantly, adding the last part as an undertone.  
  
"The train is leaving in a few minutes" Rubeus Hagrid called over the chatter. The trio made their way over to him.  
  
"I'm er, gonna miss you three" Hagrid said. The four shared a group hug.  
  
"I want some letters from you all" he said with a smile.  
  
"We promise Hagrid" Hermione said. They waved goodbye and boarded the train.  
  
The trip home was shorter than it seemed. As the train pulled into the station they all got up.  
  
"Well let's go then," Ron said. He left. Hermione turned to go, but Harry caught her arm.  
  
"Remember Herm, three years" he said. He bent down and brushed her lips with his lightly, then blushing walked out after Ron. Hermione touched her lips and remembered.  
  
"Only three years Herm, three years." 


	2. Waiting

Everlasting  
  
Written By: ~Starlett~  
  
Genere: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting  
  
"Only three years Herm, three years," Hermione Granger thought to herself, sadness in her heart. Three years had evolved into five and Hermione was getting worried. She had heard from all her school friends like Ginny, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and even Ron. But not Harry. Ron had assured her that Harry was well and alive, just that his Auror training was taking longer than he expected. Hermione pretended to believe it, but it wasn't like Harry not to keep in touch.  
  
After three years went by, Harry's weekly letters had turned into monthly, then every other month and soon none at all. Something had to have happened.  
  
"Herm?" Hermione jumped as Ginny Longbottom came in. Ginny was a tender three months pregnant with Neville and her first child. Hermione remembered Neville coming to her and asking how he should ask Ginny to be his wife. She had told him that Ginny didn't care and she loved him anyway and now the two had been married two blissful years.  
  
"Oh hey Ginny. Wow, you're starting to show!" Hermione said. Ginny grinned and patted her stomach.  
  
"Yeah I just had a checkup. The baby's doing fine," she informed her. Ginny had asked Hermione to be the Godmother of the child and happily she agreed.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny carefully studied her friend's face.  
  
"You seem worried Herm. Still no word from...you know," Ginny said carefully. Hermione sighed sadly.  
  
"No I haven't heard from him," she said wistfully. Ginny hugged her.  
  
"Don't you worry Hermione Granger, he'll show up," she said with a wink.  
  
"Ginny, do you know something I don't?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head, but had a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
"See you around," she called, going out the door. Hermione sat down and thought. Yes, Ginny knew something, but what?  
  
A shrill hoot cut into her thoughts. Thankfully, Hermione's fourth grade Muggle class had been dismissed for the day a few minutes before Ginny came in.  
  
"Pigwidgeon!" she exclaimed, recognizing Ron's owl. She grabbed the fluffy creature and opened the letter after detatching it from the minute owl's leg.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Come to Platform 9 3/4 immediately.  
  
Ron  
  
"That's odd. I haven't been there in five years," Hermione thought aloud. She got up, made sure nobody was around and with a small POP! Apparated to Kings Cross.  
  
"Hermione there you are! I wasn't sure if that stupid owl of mine got to you on time!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione came through the barrier.  
  
"Of course he did Ron, he's an owl, he knows his job. Now why am I here again?" Hermione asked briskly.  
  
"You'll see," Ron said, grinning widely. To Hermione's amazment, a large purple train with Ministry of Magic written in cursive on the side came rolling in fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Ron, what on earth," Hermione began, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was standing on his tiptoes, which Hermione didn't see the need as he was already 6'2", as if he was looking for someone.  
  
"Be right back Hermione!" he called as he ran over to someone in a black robe. Someone oddly familiar....  
  
"Hermione!" the man called. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes and Hermione knew instantly.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" she yelled. She ran and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh God Harry I've missed you so much!" she said, her voice muffled by Harry's shoulder in which she had buried her face. She stepped back to look at him properly.  
  
"You've grown Mr Potter," she said, obviously pleased. Harry had grown to about 6'1 and was muscular and tanned.  
  
"Well Auror training in the Gobi desert can do that to you," Harry said with a grin. Hermione laughed.  
  
"So that's where you've been? Why didn't you write?" she demanded.  
  
"Herm you know I would have, but I couldn't. Couldn't risk Dark Lord supporters intercepting our owls," Harry told her. Hermione nodded, understanding.  
  
"I got my teaching degree," she informed him proudly. Harry grinned.  
  
"I knew you could do it Herm. And I'm an Auror," he said, puffing out his chest. Ron snorted.  
  
"You remind me of Percy," he said. Harry glared.  
  
"Well come on you two, let's go celebrate!" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Harry's homecoming you big dunderhead," Hermione exclaimed, hitting the back of his head.  
  
"Ow, Herm you promised you'd stop that!" Ron whined, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"And Hermione's new job," Harry said smiling down at Hermione. Hermione couldn't explain it, but she got shivers when he smiled. Not scary one's but good ones.  
  
Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"I've missed you Herm." he said, pulling her into another hug. Hermione settled herself in his arms.  
  
"Me too Harry, me too" she whispered. 


	3. Realizations

Everlasting  
  
Written by: ~Starlett~  
  
Genere: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 3: Realizations  
  
Hours after the trio's joyful reunion, Harry was standing in the front hall of Hermione's flat, trying to flatten his hair, but was failing dismally. Luna Lovegood had moved into Ron's apartment last week, so they had no room. Hermione had graciously let Harry stay with her. Now Hermione came in wearing a stunning scarlet dress that showed off her new curvacious figure. It was off the shoulder and came down to her knees. Hermione's hair was curled elegantly and had pinned into a bun neatly at the base of her neck, but letting some curls hang loosley in the front.  
  
"Wow Herm, I mean, really, wow!" Harry said breathlessly, gaping at her. Hermione's cheeks turned the color of her dress.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself," she said. She had taken Harry shopping that afternoon for some proper Muggle clothes, as his were ragged and filthy. He now wore a crisp white collared shirt and black slacks.  
  
"My hair still isn't flat," Harry moaned. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course it isn't silly. If it hasn't flattened by now, it never will," she told him. Harry said, knowing Hermione was right. As usual.  
  
"All right Herm," he said, sighing. He adjusted his new smaller spectacles that he and Hermione picked out that day as well. Hermione thought secretly it made him even more attractive than he already was, but she had just said they made him look mature. Harry held out his arm.  
  
"May I have the honor of being your escort?" he asked her. Hermione giggled and took his arm.  
  
"Of course Mr. Potter," she said. With a pop! the pair Apparated to just outside the restaurant. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I cannot believe we actually risked Apparating here," she hissed. Harry put his arm around her.  
  
"Nobody saw us" he pointed out, noting the empty alleyway. Hermione opened her mouth, but the Look Harry gave her made her shut it again. They walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron yelled. He was sitting at a table with Luna, Ginny and Neville. Luna gave him a bemused look.  
  
"Ron, you're attracting attention of others to our table," she told him gently. Ron's ears turned red as the two made their way over.  
  
"Hey Luna, you look wonderful" Hermione said warmly. She and Luna hadn't liked each other much when they first met, but eventually Hermione warmed to Luna, and vice versa. Hermione hadn't seen her in a years, but she had changed. Luna now wore her hair at shoulder length and was elegantly wavy instead of a mess. Her round eyes sparkled more, especially around Ron.  
  
"Neville, Ginny, Luna, great to see you all again," Harry said, shaking their hands. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"You've changed Harry, you actually look mature" she joked. Neville grinned.  
  
"Don't mind her Harry, she's taken after her brothers," he told him. Harry smiled.  
  
"Another Weasley prankster eh?" he said. Luna nodded.  
  
"That end of the year prank in seventh year was wonderful Ginny," she said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Ginny had set off so many of Fred and George's fireworks it took them weeks to clean it all up," she informed the rest of them. They all laughed while Ginny just smiled sheepishly. The waitress came up to their table.  
  
"May I take your orders?" she asked, sounding bored. Ginny suddenly had a mischevious glint in her eye.  
  
"What would you say is the best type of water: regular or diet, or maybe one calorie? Perhaps Caffiene free? Maybe Water Blue, or Code Red?" she asked the waitress. The waitress, whose nametag read Marisa looked dumbfounded. Neville hid a laugh by turning it into a cough.  
  
"I, er...umm...." Marisa sputtered. Hermione turned pink from trying not to laugh; Harry was shaking with laughter.  
  
"I know, I'll have a Pepsi please," Ginny said. Marisa looked angry at them.  
  
"Margarita on the rocks," Hermione was able to manage out.  
  
"Samuel Adams beer" Harry sputtered.  
  
"Pinot Grighio" Luna said, still smiling.  
  
"Same as Harry over there" Ron said, still grinning.  
  
"Bloody Mary" Neville said. Marisa spun on her heel and marched away and the table finally burst out laughing.  
  
"Bloody...brilliant Ginny" Ron choked. Ginny stood up and took a bow.  
  
"Thank you, thank you" she said. They applauded her quietly as she sat back down.  
  
"This'll be eventful" Harry muttered to Hermione, who nodded.  
  
And it was. In the entire evening, Ginny managed to confuse the waitress about her order (Mozzerella Sticks, but hold the cheese), her order (hamburger, but hold the burger), and even the desert (LowFat Cheese Cake, but hold the Lowfat). They left feeling as they had laughed themselves out.  
  
"Ginny's quite a character now," Harry told Hermione as they went back to the alleyway to Apparate. Hermione nodded.  
  
"She's a firecracker all right. I'm surprised she hasn't gone into business with Fred and George yet," she said. Harry laughed. It was a laugh Hermione knew and loved. With a small pop! They were home.  
  
Harry turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Night Herm" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and went to his bedroom.  
  
"Night Harry," she whispered, mainly to herself. She shuffled to her bathroom and undressed. She put on her nightgown and snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Did that mean he only likes me as a friend? He only kissed me on the cheek? Oh why am I thinking this?" Hermione thought to herself as she turned over. She fell asleep, thoughts only on Harry. 


	4. Accusations

Chapter 4: Confrontations  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning by the delicious smell of a large breakfast cooking. She wondered who on Earth was cooking this meal, then remembered Harry was staying with her. But when did Harry learn to cook?  
  
There was a knock on the door and Harry poked his head in. He grinned, seeing she was awake.  
  
"Good Herm you're awake. Now come on I fixed us breakfast," he said. Hermione rolled out of bed and followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"When did you learn to cook?" Hermione asked him. Harry just smiled.  
  
"You think they cooked for us in the desert?" he asked her. He set a plate of waffles down on the table and sat across from her.  
  
"Go on, dig in." he said. Hermione carefully cut up a piece of waffle, studied it for a moment, then popped it into her mouth.  
  
"Wow Harry, I admit I didn't think you had it in you" Hermione said with her mouth full, obviously impressed. Harry beamed.  
  
"Anyway I want to see the Wizarding World again. Care to come with me to Hogsmeade Herm?" Harry asked, his green eyes glinting behind his new spectacles. Hermione nodded, as her mouth was full and didn't wish to be rude again.  
  
"Great, now you eat and I'll go get dressed," Harry said, jumping from the table. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and hurried to his bedroom.  
  
"There you go kissing her on the cheek again Potter. You know you like her, you're just to stupid to admit it," Harry thought to himself. He entered his bedroom and went straight to the closet. He found his dress robes from seventh year still there; Hermione had kept them all these years.  
  
"These won't fit," he grumbled. He rumaged through some more and found a box. He opened it and found pictures of him, Hermione and Ron during their years at school. It brought back memories, good and bad to Harry. He thumbed through them and pondered "Why does Hermione have them locked up like this?"  
  
"Maybe," a nasty little voice started. "She didn't think you would come back.  
  
"Don't be silly" Harry thought quickly. "Hermione knew I'd come back, right?"  
  
"Well why don't you ask her you idiot?" the nasty voice stated. Harry grumbled but went back out to the kitchen where Hermione was doing the dishes.  
  
"Herm? Can I ask you something?" he said. Hermione turned off the water and faced him.  
  
"Bloody hell she's beautiful," Harry thought, studying her smooth tanned face. Hermione's honey eyes looked worried.  
  
"What is it Harry?" she asked, and Harry noted her worried tone.  
  
"Did you...er...think I was going to come back?" Harry asked. Hermione's expression softened and she took his hands in hers.  
  
"I had some doubt after you lost contact, but I knew in my heart you would," she told him, her expression serious.  
  
"But the box..." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, you found that? I just put them in there to remember the old times when I needed cheering up," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, ok," Harry said, feeling quite stupid. Hermione squeezed his hands.  
  
"Don't feel stupid, I can tell you think that from your expression," she whispered, winking. She let go and walked to her own bedroom to dress. Harry shrugged and walked back to finally get dressed.  
  
A half hour later, Hermione emerged in navy blue robes, her hair in a long braid down her back. Harry gaped at her.  
  
"Oh come on Harry," Hermione giggled, blushing madly. She thought Harry looked dashing in his emerald robes herself, but she kept it in. She took his hand, and they Apparated to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Well, well well if it isn't Potter and Granger. Or is it Potter and Potter now?" sneered an all-too-familiar voice. The pair turned to see the sniveling face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy, I just got back from a long trip and I don't need your ratty face ruining it," Harry snarled. Draco's smirk widened.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm a member of the Ministry of Magic," he said proudly.  
  
"Oh please Malfoy, I'm an Auror," Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione was pleased to see Malfoy go paler.  
  
"You got lucky this time Potter, I have a previous engagement" he said, and with that he strolled off.  
  
"Don't you pay him any mind Harry," Hermione said. One thing was nagging the two though: "Or is it Potter and Potter now?"  
  
"Herm, do we act like we're married or something?" Harry asked her. Hermione felt a flush come up onto her cheeks.  
  
"Only in my dreams," she thought to herself.  
  
"No Harry I don't think so," she said confidently. Harry nodded, a little down.  
  
"You idiot, Hermione likes you as a brother," he told himself.  
  
"Oi Harry! Hermione! Glad to see you've finally gotten together!" Seamus Finnigan came over, along with Lavender Brown. Both blushed.  
  
"Oh we're not a couple" Hermione said quickly. Lavender raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Seamus shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Good to see you again mate. Heard Auror training was tough," he said. Harry nodded.  
  
"We couldn't keep in contact with anyone either," he told them. Lavender shook her head sympathetically.  
  
"That must have been tough," she said. Hermione nodded without realizing it.  
  
"Hey we were about to meet up with Parvati and Dean at the Three Broomsticks. Why don't you join us? We have loads of catching up to do," Lavender suggested. Harry and Hermione quickly agreed and the four set off towards the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"This brings back memories," Harry said, looking around. The place looked the same, but with new faces inside.  
  
"Lavender & Seamus!" Parvati Patil called, coming over.  
  
"Hey Hermione, and Harry! I haven't seen you in ages!" she said, hugging him. Hermione couldn't help feeling a little jelaous. Parvati hugged Hermione as well and led them back to the table where she and Dean Thomas had been waiting.  
  
"We have so much catching up to do! What have you two been doing, planning the wedding?" Parvati asked.  
  
"We're not together," Harry and Hermione said quickly in unison. Parvati rolled her eyes and muttered 'Typical'.  
  
"I've been teaching fourth grade at a Muggle Elementary school in London," Hermione told her.  
  
"Using your brain for the best. Congratulations Herm!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"And you Harry?" Dean asked him.  
  
"Oh, Auror training," Harry said. Clearly he did not want to talk about it, but Parvati pressed on.  
  
"For five years? Oh do tell Harry what was it like?" she said excitedly.  
  
"Er...I dunno. Hot, dry, dusty, it was a desert so..." Harry said.  
  
"Parvati I don't think Harry wants to talk much about it," Hermione said carefully; she knew Parvati could get moody at times. Sure enough, Parvati's dark brown eyes stormed over.  
  
"Harry can speak for himself," she said coldly. Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Erm, actually she's right, I don't like talking about it much" he said. Parvati shut up after that.  
  
"Well we'd best be off," Hermione said after they had had a few butterbeers. The day was growing old and they wanted to get home to watch a Muggle movie Hermione had wanted to see.  
  
"Come on Harry, I know you don't like Muggle things much, but this is supposed to be good," Hermione pleaded, putting The Others into the VCR. They sat down on the couch, and within the hour were asleep, Hermione's head on Harry's chest, and his arm draped around her back. 


	5. Malfoy is What?

Everlasting  
  
Written By: ~Starlett~  
  
Genere: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter 5: Malfoy's WHAT?  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling something warm and alive breathing softly on his chest. He looked down and realized with a start it was Hermione!  
  
"But, I don't remember.." Harry thought, then realizing they were fully clothed shook his head.  
  
"Must've fallen asleep watching the movie," he said aloud. Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, stretching. She looked at Harry and jumped.  
  
"Harry...we didn't...I don't remember having any wine last night..." she said, wringing her hands. Harry shushed her.  
  
"No Herm, we fell asleep watching that movie," he told her. Hermione turned pink and smiled.  
  
"Guess it was boring wasn't it?" she said, and Harry nodded vigoursly. Hermione laughed and got up, much to Harry's disappointment. He got up as well and followed her into the kitchen. Hermione grinned.  
  
"You're acting like a dog," she giggled. Harry cocked his head to the side but grinned. He sat down at the table and poured himself cereal.  
  
"Well the weekends over, I have work this morning," Hermione said. Harry nodded, swalowing a mouthful of cereal. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well see you this afternoon Harry," she said. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and went to her room. She changed into a green sweater and black pants and apparated to a quiet Alley outside the Elementary School where she taught. She hurried into her classroom, where half of her students were waiting.  
  
"Good morning students," she said.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
Harry chose to visit Ron and Ginny at the Ministry that day. After dressing into a red robe, he Apparated to the Ministry and went to Level Seven where Ron worked.  
  
"Harry mate, come on in!" Ron called, seeing his friend through the glass windows. He came in and sat in a chair.  
  
"Well, this is my office. Great isn't it?" Ron said, looking around proudly.  
  
"When you're done gloating about your little office Weasel, you'd want to get to those reports I left on your desk," Draco Malfoy said, coming in. Ron's ears turned red and Harry glared.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he spat. Malfoy's malicious grin got wider.  
  
"Why Weasley here works for me," he drawled. Harry raised his eyebrows, but Ron gulped.  
  
"Yes Malfoy," he grumbled. Malfoy clucked.  
  
"No no Weasel, it's Mister Malfoy to you," he said lazily. Ron glowed red with rage but got back to work.  
  
"Oh Potter, how's the Mudblood? She good in bed?" he said. Harry turned bright red.  
  
"Hermione isn't my girlfriend" he said quickly.  
  
"Oh really, then why are you living together?" Malfoy asked him. Harry looked at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"Oh you really don't think I can't hear Weasley's loud annoying voice from down the hall?" he asked. Ron, if possible, turned redder. Harry opened his mouth, but Malfoy cut him off.  
  
"Well I have a lunch appointment," he said, and turned and strode out of the office.  
  
"Good, he's gone," Ron grumbled.  
  
"You know that was his excuse last time we ran into him," Harry said.  
  
"Oh Malfoy's engaged," Ron said. Harry looked shocked.  
  
"I had the same reaction mate. But she hangs around here every day. She looks like one of those muggle porn stars," he said, chuckling.  
  
"D'you know her name?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"Her names' Annabelle Beaumont, and I think she's part veela the way she has Malfoy and about half our department wrapped around her pinky finger," he said. Harry groaned.  
  
"Like Fleur?" he asked.  
  
"Worse Harry, she abuses her ability to seduce people. Honestly if I wasn't married..." Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"Listen I have my lunchbreak now, let's go grab a bite," Ron said, checking his watch. They walked out of the office and right into a woman their age.  
  
"You ought to watch where you're going" she snapped icily. She had light brown hair that was in elegant soft curls down to her elbows, and icy blue eyes. Her skin tone was pale, yet flawless.  
  
"Sorry Miss Beaumont," Ron said. Annabelle sniffed.  
  
"Its alright Ronald, I can forgive you this time," she said. She walked off to Malfoy's office at the end of the hall.  
  
"So that's Malfoy's fiancee? See what you mean," Harry said, nodding at Annabelle's retreating back.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before she realizes she thinks you're cute or something, and comes back to seduce you," Ron said. Harry snorted, but followed Ron down the hall to the MoM's cafeteria. 


End file.
